Celestial's Sparkling Adventures
by Ardianna Keeper
Summary: A shoot off my Firewall Prequel. This will follow Celestial in youth as a sparkling and all the trouble she gets into. BEWARE THE CUTENESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Everything from here on with be a K to T rating, Mostly K. I was reading a story and it gave me this idea, I think I will do more of these, just because they are so cute. The main story is done and this takes place far before it. **

**Chapter 1 of Celestial's Sparkling Adventures.**

A golden sparkling wandered through the halls of her palace, it was late and all but the guards outside slept. Sire wasn't in his room and she couldn't sleep the scary thunder kept her awake. She clutched her soft favourite blanket to her chest as it trailed on the floor behind her. Her short legs wobbling as she made it through the halls. She had gone looking for her Sire but now she was lost.

CRACK! Thunder ripped through the building.

"Yeekk!" she ran towards the golden walls and curled up with her blanket shaking. Everything was so big no one would see her here. Thunder broke open the sky again and she curled tight in her ball and shut her optics. She started to shiver even with blanky it was cold.

It thundered again so she couldn't hear the soft steps as a bot walked over and picked her up and cradled her to his chest. Her tired optics flashed open and was greeted with familiar face of her fathers doctor. "Rratchet." she stuttered.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" his soft kind voice setting her at ease.

"I ccouldn't sleeep. Sire wasn't in his rrooom."

"So you were wandering the halls looking for him?"

She just nodded her head, thunder cracked again and she jolted in his arms, optics wide and fearful.

"Shhh," Ratchet stroked her head with his free servo and snuggled her closure to his chest.

Celestial buried her face into his chest and tired to calm down.

"Come on." Ratchet opened the door back to his room, she had been hiding only steps away. "Why don't you stay with me tonight sparkling."

Celestial just nodded and tried not to jump as it thundered, curling tight into Ratchet's chest. After he shut the door the thunder quieted a bit and she settled down.

Ratchet made his way back over to his bed and laid back down on his back, he gently pulled her blanket from her servos and laid it over her; then stroked her head, forehead through her short hair to her ears. Very softly over and over again. His warmth was starting to seep into the little femme and she nuzzled down into his chest and fell back asleep, listening to his spark instead of the thunder.

Ratchet smiled softly and place a servo over her small form and let himself find recharge again.

**So good, bad? More? Idea's? D'awww she is so cute! I have never written sparklings before so any input would be great, should I post this as a separate story? Please Review, pretty please with a cherry on top. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More cuteness! I can post these faster then fully fledged chapters.**

Chapter 2 – Sire

Celestial wobbled through the green moist private gardens, she was trying something new. She had seen bots do it all the time, it was like walking but you lifted your knees up and down faster. The green grass was nice to fall on not like the metal of the halls. She put her arms up beside her tiny body and tired again pumping them madly as she lifted her knees up. She manged a few steps before falling down again. She rolled over with a huff her round sparkling cheeks puffing out, this was no where near as effective as when the other bots did it. They went somewhere, she fell flat on her face. She picked herself up and dusted herself off again, Sire would be mad if he saw she was covered in dirt. Maybe she was moving arms wrong, or her steps were to short. She tried again focusing on her peds, she tried moving then as she had seen other do. Not looking ahead, within moments she tripped over a root and tore the mesh on her knee. She rolled over and wailed, holding her knee, but no one came. Eventually after many tears she picked herself up and wobbled out of the garden. She sniffed she was dirty and hurt, Sire was going to be so mad when he got home.

She sniffled and walked down the halls in that lopsided sparkling stride.

"Now what are you doing so fair from your nursery." A deep gruff voice resonated from behind her.

She tried to spin around to look at the mech but fell on her aft with a flop. Now her aft hurt along with her knee. She started to cry again though much softer then before.

"Aww." The mech reached down and picked her up and held her next to his rich red plates. "Lets get you to Ratchet little one."

The red mech carried her down the long halls to Ratchet's med bay; he tapped on the doorway as he entered the room.

Ratchet glanced up and his work and his customary scowl softened. "Where did you find her Ironhide?" Ratchet asked quietly as he walked over and stoked the softly crying femme.

"Just outside the gardens, all dirty and leaking."

Ratchet sighed and pulled the sparkling from Ironhide's arms. "Come on you, lets get you cleaned up."

Celestial whimpered and pressed her face into his chest plates.

"Aww." Ironhide cooed. "She likes you."

Ratchet just smiled and set the tired sparkling on his work table and picked up a servo full of cleaning whips. "Chin up Cel." He stared washing the dirt from her face.

She beamed up at him reflexively and clicked. Talking was hard and she didn't feel like it today, she reached out and grabbed the thumb of his servo.

Ratchet chuckled and switched the servo with the cloth. "Now if you are going to do that, how am I going to clean you."

She just giggled and let go of his thumb and reached for the cloth.

"No you can't have it I need it." Ratchet smiled and tickled her stomach, she fell back giggling. "There we go." He gently caught a leg and swiftly cleaned the dirt off tickling her knee.

She squealed and squawked, rocking on her back reaching for him.

"Oh no you don't." Ratchet cooed and ticked her stomach as she giggled.

Ratchet sneakily cleaned her chest and arms, as she giggled and smiled. "There you go all clean now lets fix up the knee of yours." He picked her up and sat down with her on his knee.

"Noooooo." She tried to squirm away, wriggling in his servo.

"It will be fine Cel." he said softly.

"Noooo." she keened starting to cry again.

"Shh." Ratchet shifted her so she fit in the crook of his arm and rocked her gently.

Ironhide walked over and silently pulled up a stool and sat across from Ratchet. He had never seen the grumpy medic like this.

Ratchet cooed at the tired sparkling and dabbed cleaner and her knee before wrapping it up all with one hand; as he rocked her.

Cel yawned and stretched her tiny servo's up then snuggled back into Ratchet's chest. Ratchet stroked her head, forehead to ear softly again and again.

Ironhide watched the whole display, very quietly he said. "Anyone ever tell you that you would make a good Sire?"

Ratchet looked up from the tiny cute face and shook his head. "No." He smiled and looked down into Cel's soft golden face. "When is Sentinel coming back?"

Ironhide shook his head, "Not for cycles," he reached over and stroked the sparklings arm. "I guess her wetnurse is not very good at keeping track of her."

"No probably off chasing some mech." They went silent for a moment as Cel yawned and nuzzled Ratchets hand and grabbed it in her sleep her tiny gold servos holding his thumb.

Ratchet smiled warming and kept stoking her head with a finger.

Ironhide smiled and whispered. "She is fond of you, you should take care of her. Her wetnurse is obviously not doing the job."

"Sentinel." Ratchet started.

"Doesn't have to know, not like her wetnurse would be probably very grateful."

Ratchet stared down into the tiny sparklings face, soft golden features, little lips parted in sleep as she breathed in her sleep. Little chest rising and falling, legs occasionally twitching in her sleep; all as she clinged to his thumb.

"Alright." he whispered.

"I'll help, I can get her in the mornings after breakfast and bring her here."

"I do have work you know." Ratchet said.

"Better her here then wandering around unsupervised."

"Alright." Ratchet smiled as Cel yawned again.

He did eventually take her back to her room and tuck her in.

**So cute? Likes, dislikes? Ideas? Random thoughts of the day? Please the box below!**


	3. Shiny!

**More cuteness!**

Chapter 3 – Shiny

Celestial stumbled about the med bay, she had to get it she had too! A soft, shiny silver bounced away, every time she got close it bounced away again! She waddled after the ball again.

Ratchet and Ironhide laughed as they enjoyed there evening energon and watched Celestial chase the ball Ratchet had brought for her. It was programed to let her get close before bouncing away as she got better at walking it would become easier and easier for her to catch; for now it was just always beyond her reach.

Celestial uttered a few clicks of annoyance as the ball bounced off towards Ratchet and Ironhide again. She half walked half crawled over towards them frequently falling forward as she tried to go faster and catching herself on her hands crawling a few steps then pushing herself and walking again. The ball bounced just in front of Ironhide, she reached.

Bounce. It was gone.

She fell back on her aft with a huff, it was just too fast; she yawned and looked up at Ratchet and stuck her little hands up towards him.

"Aww I think someone wants to get picked up Ratchet." Ironhide cooed.

"I think your right." Ratchet leaned down and wrapped his servos around her tiny mid section and lifted her onto his thigh.

Celestial grinned and held Ratchets thumb, the shiny ball came back and bounced up and down before her. Up and down, Cel's head nodded following the ball and she reached out with her servo's trying to catch the ball. Bounce, miss, bounce, miss, again and again, her big optics watched the ball trying to work out the perfect time to catch it.

She gave up and voiced her displeasure, some words she was still not so good with, the only complete sentence she had spoken was when Ratchet found her scared and cold in the hall.

"Baaa!" she pointed at the ball, looking up at Ratchet's face.

Ironhide laughed. "I think she has gotten tired of trying to catch the ball Ratchet.

Ratchet chuckled and moved his free servo to the side of the bouncing ball. "Watch." He instructed the sparkling.

She stared at his servo and in one smooth motion he scooped up the ball at the apex of hits bounce. Then held it in front of her.

"Baaa!" she squealed, bouncing on his knee reaching for the silver ball.

"Ball." He corrected.

"Baaa!" she pointed at the ball.

"No baalll." he said slowly.

She frowned for a moment, her bottom lip sticking out, the lifted her pleading optics. "Baall?" she asked.

"Close enough." Ratchet laughed and let her have the ball.

She squealed again and wrapped her small servo's around the shining ball. "Shiny!" she chirped.

Ratchet chuckled, "Yes it is Shiny."

Cel chirped and giggled, then threw the ball at Ironhide, it bouncing harmlessly off his armour.

"You trying to attack me kid?" Ironhide asked in mock seriousness catching the ball.

"Baalll!" Cel reached over for the ball with a giggle, would have fallen if not for Ratchet's servo around her waist.

Ironhide handed her back the ball only to have to thrown at him again.

"Ba, Ba!" Cel hopped place.

Ironhide held the ball just out of reach; frowning.

"BAAA!" She stretched forward trying for it.

"How do I know you aren't just going to throw it a me again little one?"

"Shiny." she whined pouting; her little sparkling optics growing bigger as she stared up at Ironhide.

"Awww, fine." Ironhide let her grab the ball again.

She giggled and hugged the ball to her chest with a yawn.

"I think it is bed time for someone." Ratchet scooped her up into his arm.

She went out like a light, snuggled up next to his spark as he stroked her hair.

Ironhide smiled. "She really likes it when you do that doesn't she."

Ratchet smiled at the sleeping sparkling with her new toy cradled against her chest.

**Like? Please review I need ideas!**


	4. Tree!

Chapter 4 – Tree

Cel stared her little mind blow, it was HUGE! She had stumbled her way back to the gardens and there it was, she couldn't believe she had never noticed it before. She didn't even know what it was, it was brown and had lots of branches.

The tree stretched up into the sky and reached out over the crystal dome. She didn't doubt that it could hold a full grown mech with ease.

Then there was this need this urge to climb, she waddled to the great round trunk and put her tiny servos on the first low hanging branch.

"Neeeofff." she pulled herself up and rested hung over the branch on her belly. She wiggled around to face the trunk and pulled her petti peds up and crawled towards the truck using it to leaver herself up. She grabbed the edges of the bark and glanced over to the next branch.

She frowned her little chubby face didn't do it very well, she still looked incredibly cute. She had come to the conclusion that she would have to jump to the next branch and pull herself up again. She turned her head up and noticed that the branches got closure the higher you went.

With a little huff she jumped to the next branch just grabbing it and swinging for a moment before pulling herself up. The next branch followed and the next and the next, she steady went higher into the tree, faster and faster as the branches got closure.

She grinned to herself and giggled as she left herself onto the next thick branch. This was fun! She laughed and jumped out the next branch letting herself swing for a moment before pulling up. She looked down and let out a shrill cry and backed up flat to the tree trunk. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around her legs. So high, she was so high!

She stared fixated down, the ground was so far away! She cried softly how was she supposed to get down! She sneaked away from her nurse and high tailed it to the gardens, tears slipped down her face. No one knew where she was, not her Sirs Ratchet and Ironhide, not her nurse and Sentinel wouldn't even notice her disappearance. She curled up tighter and cried softly, she was so scared and no one was coming to rescue her.

* * *

Ironhide prowled the halls, he had just visited Celestial's rooms to find out that she wasn't there and that nurse had no idea where she was. He couldn't even bring himself to feel bad for the femme, half the trouble Cel got into was her neglectful fault. Once he worked out that the femme was no where to be found he called Ratchet in and the two of them were scouring the place. They didn't dare call out for her, it would through the place into panic if they realized that she was gone and when they did find her. Ironhide shuddered, he didn't even want to think about what Sentinel would do when he found his daughter. The poor femme was probably exploring somewhere and got lost. Ironhide growled if only that pit spawned nurse could keep track of her!

He raised a finger to his audio. "Any sign of her Ratchet?"

"Only a finished lolly pop."

Ironhide growled again that nurse! Probably gave her the lolly to shut the little femme up, she had gotten quite chatty lately. Ironhide could only guess it was all the time she was spending with him and Ratchet she was finally picking up adult Cybertronian. Though she did sometimes revert to sparkling chirps. Usually when the world was not going her way . . . basicly every time they had to give her back to her nurse at the end of the day. She was very good at expressing her displeasure at the situation. Ironhide chuckled, the first time she tried to say Ratchet it came out as Hatchet. Ratchet spent almost the whole day trying to correct her, but eventually conceded to being called Hatchet, at least till she worked out the difference between H and R. Thankfully no one but him had heard about the name and he didn't dare call Ratchet, Hatchet no matter how funny it was.

"Where Ratchet?"

"Not far from the gardens."

"She'll be there."

"Where do you think I am now?"

"There?"

"Of course Aft head. Get your aft over here, the place is huge!"

"Coming dear." Ironhide jested.

An unintelligible huff was the only response he got.

It didn't take him long to reach the gardens and close the great golden doors behind him and call out.

"Cel!"

Nothing.

Ratchet walked over to him, "I've checked from the door to the stream."

"Called for her?"

"Of course dim rod."

Ironhide just rolled his eyes. "Lets fan out from here to the far side."

"That is going to take forever."

"You have a better idea?"

Ratchet growled and started calling for Cel again, heading back into the massive gardens. Ironhide walked down the main path away from Ratchet.

The pair had been at it for a good hour walking though the green island. Ironhide approached a huge Monkey Puzzle tree and stopped. He called again, still no answer, but if he listened he could hear soft crying.

He strode forward with renewed purpose and gazed up into the tree, he could just barely see a spot of gold among the brown.

"Ratchet found her!" he called over his comm.

"Where!"

Ironhide couldn't help but smile at the distress in his voice.

"The tree here." He could hear running over the comm before it cut.

Ratchet appeared a few minutes later, Ironhide pointed up into the tree as he came into view. Ratchet looked up and saw the gold spec.

"You'll have to go up I'm to heavy." Ironhide said.

"It gets to thick."

"Maybe she'll hear you when you get closure."

Ratchet sighed and started up the tree, it didn't even groan at the new weight. By the time the branches got to dense for him to continue the tiny sparkling was only a few meters out of arms reach.

"Cel." He called gently.

The sparkling sniffed and rubbed her puffy optics and looked around for the comforting voice.

After her optics wandered for a minute the found Ratchet and she let out a happy chirp.

Ratchet guess from the state of her optics she had been stunk in the tree for a long time. "Come here." he said gently.

Cel nodded then accidentally looked down and whimpered, flatting herself back against the tree.

"Look at me." Using that same sparkling calming tone.

Cel glanced back up and stared at his face plate. "Come here I can't reach you. Don't look down just come to me."

Cel nodded slowly and turned and set her ped down and the nearest branch started down. She wobbled just as she came into Ratchets reach, she slipped.

She screamed, but before she could fall for more then a moment a large black servo wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the owners large white chest. She whimpered and snuggled into it, closing her optics as Ratchet made his way back down to the ground.

Ratchet let out a revealed sigh when his peds touch the soft ground. Ironhide smiled and walked over and stroked her room her temple to behind her ear, eventually Cel peaked out from Ratchets chest and smiled at the two mechs glazing lovely down at her.

Ratchet sat down leaning against the tree and let Cel sit on his knee. "Now that that little adventure is over care to explain why you climb a tree?"

Ironhide sat across from Ratchet and relaxed, thank goodness neither of then had any work today.

Cel stared at the grass. "It was cool," she looked up and smiled. "and big!" she through her servos up and grinned. "It was so fun, it just went up and up."

Ironhide sighed "You worried us, we couldn't find you and you didn't respond when we called."

Cel slumped. "I'm sorry, I just go so scared when I looked down."

Ratchet stroked her back. "Just don't scare us like that again."

Cel rubbed her optics. "I won't Hatchet I promise."

Ratchet's optics ridges furrowed before he rolled his optics and let it pass.

Ironhide leaned back and flopped in the grasses. "Well now that we have that cleared up, we have a free afternoon."

Cel squealed in delight and raced over to Ironhide crawling into his red chest, then in a very sneaking manner slipped her ting digits under his armour and tickled the exposed wires. Ironhide leaned his head back on his servos and watched the tiny femme.

"What are you up to?" he asked as he felt her finger tips ghost over his protoform.

Cel just giggled and tickled him again.

Ironhide rolled and caught her in his servo, she squealed as he tickled her middle without mercy. She giggled and wiggled, flaying her arms about.

Ironhide leaned down and blew a raspberry on her stomach, she screamed and panted.

"Stop!"

"No you started this." He blew again and listened to her squeal.

The afternoon went like that, Ironhide switching with Ratchet half way through after she escaped for all of three steps before Ratchet got her. Cel went from giggling mess to about to nodded off at a moments notice.

As the sun started to set Ratchet scooped up the exhausted femme and within a second of her head touching his chest she was out like a light.

Ironhide chuckled tiredly, chasing around the femme that had just worked out running was exhausting. "That never fails."

Ratchet smiled and stroked her hair in that same patterned. "Thank goodness for that."

**I love these. These are so much fun to write, if anyone has any ideas, suggestions, stuff that they would like to see or would find cool. Let me know, if I don't use it here, it will likely end up in my rewrite.**


	5. Funny Faces

Chapter 5: Funny Faces

Celestial sneaked into Ratchets Med Bay, today was what she called a bad day. A day where Ironhide would be a grump and in turn so would Ratchet. In a nut shell, it was go through the new recruits for the Elite Guard day. So Ironhide would be pounding them and Ratchet fixing them, hence the crotchetyness of both mechs. She ducked behind a table as Ratchet turned around, but she had figured one harmless prank was the best way to get Ironhide out of a funk and Ratchet was just too good a target to pass up. Ratchet walked over to other patient and she zipped to the berth he was just at and hid again. This was the tricky part, starting this prank without getting caught which spoiled the whole thing. The mech on the berth gave her a funny look and she put a finger over her lips.

Ratchet came grumbling back over and worked on the mech again, thankfully not seeing her. As soon as he turned his back she sprung up from her hiding place and in the most stealthy fashion possible jumped up and the edge of his upper back armour. She was still light enough that he didn't fell the new weight.

With a grin she snuggled into his back and waited for the rest of the prank to do itself.

The two current mechs managed to contain there grins as the rest of the damaged guards and Ironhide trickled into the med bay. Now there was snickering every time Ratchet turned around.

Ratchet turned is back on Ironhide finally and the red mech couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his throat.

Ratchet rounded on him. "What?" He was getting tired of all the snickers.

"Nothing." Ironhide smirked.

Ratchet just grumbled and turned back to the mech he was working on.

Well this wasn't how this was supposed to go. Celestial turned and made a face, scrunching up her optics and sticking her glossa out.

Ten of the mechs laughed and futility tired to turn it into coughs as Ratchet rounded on them with a death glare. They all looked sheepishly away staring at the floor or the ceiling, anywhere but at him.

Celestial made another face at the mech on the berth and he doubled over laughing.

"WHAT!" Ratchet shouted at the mech.

"Nothing." He covered his mouth to hold in the snickers.

Celestial leaded back and stuck her glossa out and gave it a wiggle, creating more chuckles.

Ratchet was at the end of his rope down and looked over his shoulder and smirked. Now he could see the tiny little gold servos clinging to his back. He turned back to the mech and slipped a servo behind in and grabbed Celestial's peds sweeping her off his back and holding her up-sided down.

"Hey!" She squawked.

"And what were you doing there."

Celestial pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. How someone could pout up-side down was a mystery for another day. "Making everyone laugh."

Still holding her. "And why were you doing that?" Ratchet said patently.

"Because today is crabby Sires day."

Ratchet's lips twitched. "And why is it crabby Sires day?"

"Because." she pointed at the mechs. "Today is bet the pulp out of the new guard day. Ironhide beats them up and then you have to fix them. So both of you are crotchety."

"Where did you find that word?"

"I looked up grumpy and found angry, then cross, then vexed. Eventually." she stressed the word. "I ended up at crotchety. A word of advice Sire never look up a word like angry you'll never find the end of the other words that it means. But I like crotchety." she giggled. "Crotchety." she sounded out the word. "It's fun to say."

There audience snickered at the word.

Ratchet rolled his optics and chuckled. "I would recommend using a different word, sweet spark." He turned her right side up and set her down on the berth.

Cel grinned.

Ratchet smirked she knew what she was doing.

"Did I ever say that you are going to be an endless source of trouble?"

"No, but it is nice of you to say it." Celestial said cheekily.

That created more chuckles.

Ratchet just shook his head smiling. "Well if your out to improve my mood you can help with repairs."

"Sweet!" Cel's eyes lite up.

"Your not welding anything."

"Scarp."

"What was that?" Ratchet raised an optic brow.

"Nothing!" she stood straight with her servos behind her back.

"Good, now hold this."

The rest of repairs were much less painful, a youngling bouncing about and making a fool out of herself, always helps with pain. That and watching her zip off with Ratchets favourite wrench and him give chase. Reduced everyone to laughing fits.

**It's official I have far to much fun with these. Let me know what you think in the box below, I always take suggestions. This was less in the cute area more in the funny, so let me know it was any good.**


End file.
